Trapped
by Deyson
Summary: kurt gets badly hurt and ends up in the hospital, and blaine is thier to help. sucky summery I know


_so this is a story from deviant art. I forgot who the author is but im sure you can find it there. any how this is all the chapters combined because I still havent found out how to add new chapters. Its pure fluff._

_disclaimer I don't own glee, the characters or the story, if you want to know who the author is , deviant art and look up Trapped klaine you'll most likely find it _

_..._

Trapped

"So let me get this straight," Kurt declared, swallowing his fear, "if I hang around with girls, you call me a girl, and if I hang around with boys, you claim I fancy them?"  
_Trapped._ As Kurt took another step back, his hands brushed against the wall behind him, and he could retreat no further. The realization hit him with more force than any slushie could; there was nowhere else to run. And yet refusing to seem weak before his tormentors, he pressed his back against the wall to support his quivering frame, and cocked his chin testily, waiting for an answer"Yeah, that's about right."  
Those jeering faces came ever closer, remaining in his memory even when he closed his eyes. Biting his lip to prevent it from shaking, he turned his head away from the boys, concentrating on keeping his tears from escaping. Their breath tickled his neck. They were so close, and he let the terror wash over him, numbing his mind - there was nowhere left to run. _Trapped._  
"Oh, je comprends. Vous êtes justedes connards."  
At first, the boys recoiled, confusion replacing the pleasure on their faces. Kurt took a deep breath to regain his composure, wondering whether shouting for help would be worth it. They would probably knock him out and run before a member of staff arrived. Cowards. Moving slowly, he tried to shift past the boys, contemplating running himself. A hand clamped around his neck, as the boys returned their attention back to Kurt. Spluttering, he was forced look into their eyes with fear and humiliation"What did you say, ladyface?  
Kurt, despite the growing pressure around his neck, managed a small smile. However strong they were, they were certainly not clever, and Kurt had managed to outwit them. But his words could do nothing; fists hurt so much more. The bullies would not be laughed at, slamming their victim's head roughly against the wall.  
"I repeat, what did you say?"  
Dazed by the blow, Kurt gasped for air, vaguely aware of a warm sensation running down the back of his neck. A clenched fist was raised to his chin threateningly, and as his eyes came back into focus, Kurt glanced in vain towards the door of the choir room. No one going to come. _Trapped._  
"I said," Kurt spluttered, looking his tormentors in the eyes one last time, "you're assholes."  
The fist struck his jaw clumsily, but fury and hatred had made it powerful. A sharp crack rang out as his skull impacted with the wall behind him. And then he was falling. Slumping limply to the tiles of the choir room floor, Kurt noticed a small drop of blood on the ground beside him, before his eyes closed. He was drowning, slipping into darkness.  
Alerted by the raised voices and muffled thumps, two more people darted into the room. Blaine howled in anguishas he saw Kurt's lifeless body, leaping at the first boy that he could reach. Will Schuester did not hold him back, and was already kneeling next to Kurt, whose blood stained the wall behind. Blaine struck at the tormentors with his fists, boxing at their heads with all the might he could summon. The fight did not last long; the bullies fled from the choir room without looking back, and Blaine watched until they were out of sight. He stood defensively, breathing hard, a snarl fixed on his lips. Only when the retreating footsteps had faded into silence did he turn.  
Dropping to his knees on the floor, Blaine pushed his hands beneath Kurt's head, and gingerly brought it onto his lap. His fingers were crimson with his boyfriend's blood, and the mark on the wall was all he needed to tell him what had happened. Never once taking his eyes from the still face, his hands searched for Kurt's cold fingers, clutching them tightly. Fighting to hold back a sob, his despair had rendered him speechless.  
"He's still breathing," Will murmured, removing his hands from the boy's neck, "but he is deeply unconscious. I know this is difficult Blaine, but we cannot wake him, not yet. His mind has retreated from the pain and the shock, and it will do him no good to bring him back now. Stay with him, Blaine, and keep him safe. Use your sweater to soak the blood. I'm going to fetch Mr Figgins."  
Without another word, the teacher left the room. Blaine did as he had instructed, and pressed his jumper to the back of Kurt's head. Leaning over, he planted a light kiss on Kurt's forehead, and gave his fingers a comforting squeeze. Only when he was alone could he find the words to speak.  
"I'm sorry Kurt. I should have been here to protect you. I love you, Kurt, please don't leave me. You're safe now, I'm here. I love you."

Blaine was still knelt on the choir room floor, rocking Kurt gently, when Noah Puckerman entered the room. He looked flustered, as if he had run a great distance to be there, and with one look at the blood that was still smeared on the wall, his confused expression turned to one of horror.  
"What went down here?"  
Blaine had not realized that he was no longer alone, and looked up sharply, preparing for another attack. But when his eyes fell upon their fellow classmate, he lowered his defenses. The tears he had shed still lingered on his eyelashes, and his cheeks were streaked from where they had fallen. Averting his eyes back to Kurt's pale face, his words came out weak and faltering.  
"Some guys got him while he was alone. He's unconscious."  
Glancing back towards the choir room door as if tracing the route which the fleeing bullies had taken, Puck's horror melted away, and brutal anger now flickered in his eyes. It rose within him as quick as flames would take to a piece of paper, and Blaine could feel it radiating from his body.  
"Who were they? Did you see their faces?"  
Blaine fought back through the tears, and tried to remember the faces of the attackers who he had chased from the room. And yet, all he could recall was a blurred chaos as he had sought revenge for what they had done to Kurt. Burning fury and pummeling fists. Heavy breathing, fading footsteps, crimson blood. And then Kurt.  
"No, I didn't recognize them. They ran," Blaine replied, looking into Puck's eyes, "but they were on the football team. That much I know."  
Puck nodded slowly, shooting a concerned glance at the boy that lay motionless on the floor. His eyes only lingered on Kurt's face for a moment, before returning to Blaine.  
"I'll check the locker rooms. They can't have got far."  
And with that, Puck dashed from the room, the flames of anger once again burning in his eyes. Blaine smiled slightly to himself; Kurt really did have friends here at McKinley, even if he did not really believe it himself. Friends are often found in the most unlikely of places. But his smile did not last long, as he allowed his eyes to return to the other boy's face.  
So beautiful. His hair had fallen slightly over his closed eyes, and his fair skin looked paler than it had ever done. The only blemish to be found lay on his jaw line; a cloudy purple mark that had begun to spread as soon as the redness had faded away. Too beautiful. He did not deserve this pain, this suffering. Blaine looked down at the blood that was beginning to dry on his fingers. Though he never tired of looking into Kurt's eyes, he was quite glad that at this moment, they were closed. He could not bear to see the hurt, and the fear, that they would hold. And the blame. The disappointment that, at the time when he had needed him the most, Blaine had not been there to protect his boyfriend. It struck him like an arrow in his heart, and he did not have the energy to hold back a sob.  
"B-Blaine?"  
Kurt's voice was weak, but Blaine heard it at once. His eyes shot to the boy who he cradled in his lap, and despite everything that had happened, he could not stop himself from smiling. The boy's eyes flickered open, and his lips parted with a shaky breath. He uttered a small whimper as the pain flooded back to him: his jaw, the back of his head…but then his eyes fell upon the boy looking down on him.  
Relief rushed through Blaine's body like a virus, and he placed his hands on the sides of Kurt's face, holding him. Kurt's hand reached up, taking one of his boyfriend's hands in his own, squeezing it tightly as if it were the last thing to hold onto. A smile played on his thin lips as he took in Blaine's features, and through all the pain, he laughed.  
"Oh Kurt!"  
He did not care about the bullies anymore. They could not touch Kurt again, as he lay in his arms - nothing could hurt them. Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's forehead, his cheeks and his lips, taking in the feeling of his skin, which was already growing warmer. His fingers left red smears over the pale, but he did not care.  
"Kurt, are you ok? Oh god, you had me so worried! I'm sorry I wasn't there, I:-"  
But Kurt raised a hand to hush him, adoration swimming in his eyes. Blaine, struck by his relief, felt the blame clinging to his skin, but Kurt had nothing but love to give.  
"Blaine, it's ok. You're here now, with me, and that all…" his voice trailed off, "that's all that matters."  
Alerted by the sound of laughter, Will Schuester bounded back into the choir room, followed closely by the Principal. Blaine looked up worriedly at Mr Figgins, but Will did not hesitate as he kneeled down beside Kurt once more.  
"Hey Kurt, you alright? We'll have to get you to hospital pretty quick, d'you reckon you'll be ok to move?"  
Nodding to give his consent, Kurt allowed himself to be lifted carefully into Will's arms, and Blaine hurried to fall into step beside him as they left the room. The Principal attempted to gain his attention, but at that moment, Blaine knew that Kurt needed him more. One of his arms hung loosely down, and Blaine held onto it tightly, entwining their fingers.  
"You'll be ok, I promise. Have courage, Kurt."

Kurt had only been lying in the hospital bed for a matter of minutes when his father entered the room. Burt Hummel tore back the drapes frantically, his cheeks flushed and his eyes searching the room wildly. When his gaze finally fell onto the face of his sleeping son, he let out a small moan, collapsing into the chair that was pulled up beside the bed. Blaine, who was sat silently on the opposite side, watched him with sympathy, but did not withdraw his hand from Kurt's.  
Burt's eyes lingered on the deep purple bruise that blotched his son's pale skin, but his concern was mainly directed to the bandage which had been hastily wrapped around Kurt's head to stop the bleeding. Since he had awoken around half an hour earlier, he had been gradually losing less and less blood, and his brief conversation with Blaine had proved that he had not suffered any damage to his mind. Blaine had been reassured by the doctors, but Burt was clearly still distressed.  
"Mr Hummel, I'm so sorry. If there was anything I could have done to protect him, I would have done it. Forgive me."  
At first, Burt did not react to Blaine's words, as if he were choosing to ignore them. The boy averted his eyes, ashamed for interrupting the silent prayers, the unspoken grief. He was about to extract his fingers from Kurt's, planning to leave the father alone with his son, when the sleeping boy stirred in his dreams and clutched Blaine's hand tighter. Smiling sadly, he settled back into his chair, only noticing that Burt was watching their hands curiously when the man spoke.  
"Don't leave. He needs you beside him."  
Nodding, the boy placed his other hand over Kurt's, soothing the restless boy whose dreams were troubling him. It worked, for a few moments later, he was once again sleeping soundly.  
For the first time since he had entered the room, Burt looked up from his son. He was lost, his expression showed that clearly enough, and a few minutes passed before he could finally look Blaine in the eyes. Once again, no blame shone through them, the blame Blaine felt he deserved. Of all people, Kurt's father was the one he had expected to be the most disappointed in him. But, on the contrary, Burt offered a weak smile.  
"You're a good kid, Blaine. You did all you could for him, I know. It's not you that's to blame, it's those wretched bullies. Will Schuester told me what happened over the phone."  
Remembering what had happened in the choir room after the attackers had fled, Blaine hastened to tell Burt about the help Kurt's friends had given.  
"A boy in Glee club, Noah Puckerman, went after the boys after they had run away. I'm pretty sure he would have found them out by now, and told the Principal their names."  
As if to remind himself of the fury he felt towards the two teenagers, Burt let his eyes retrace over Kurt's injuries.  
"Yeah? Well, I hope he finds them. Puck's the tough one, right?"  
Letting out a soft laugh, Blaine nodded. It was one thing to see how much Kurt's friends looked out for him, but the way that the boy's father not only accepted him, but stood up for him...it was all so wonderful. Kurt really was lucky.  
Whether it was because of what had happened to Kurt, or because of they were alone together, Blaine felt like he could tell Burt anything. They had only just met for the first time a few months back, but already Blaine looked up to him like a father.  
"It's so good of you to defend Kurt like you do. Especially since his...orientation makes it a little more difficult for you."  
Burt looked up as if Blaine had just slapped him around the face. His eyes were startled, and his lip mouthed silent words before he found his voice.  
"Well, he's my son. What kind of father would I be if I did not care for him because of who he is?"  
Blaine felt his cheeks flushing red, but he lowered his eyes only momentarily as he plucked up the courage to speak what was in his mind.  
"My father. You'd have to be my father to be like that."

As Burt Hummel looked down at his son, he could not imagine him any other way. He was perfect; as perfect as he had been when Burt had first seen him, a baby boy asleep in his arms. Each time that his eyes fell on one of Kurt's wounds, he felt his son's pain as his own, as clearly as if he has sustained those blows. It was enough for a person to have to go through so much persecution and torment, but for someone to not have their father to defend them…Burt could not imagine it.  
Blaine's eyes were once again on Kurt, watching him sleep. Their hands were still clasped, and Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb affectionately, comforting him even in his dreams. The boy was strong; he had barely shown any emotion after confessing such information about his father. Or maybe he was just used to keeping his sorrow hidden.  
"I take it your father opposes to you being gay."  
Looking back up at Burt, those dark brown eyes were tinted with sadness, much like someone who has fought for so long, only to lose the battle. Slowly, Blaine began to nod, choosing his words carefully.  
"My father isn't like you. When I came out, he instantly rejected it. I thought that maybe it was just the shock or something…I mean, I had acted straight up until that point."  
"When did you know?" Burt asked with caution, but the subject was one Blaine seemed quite used to talking about.  
"About two years before I came out to my parents. It's scary though; you feel like you don't belong, or that you're wrong. I guess many boys my age stay closeted for years, just in the off-chance that it's a phase or something. Or until they understand it better. But once I was certain, I told my parents, hoping they would banish my feeling of being a mistake. And yet, my father only made me feel surer that I was."  
Burt swallowed back his emotions, feeling the sorrow and pity creeping from his heart, up his throat. He was horrified; how could a father be so heartless, towards his own son? He knew that not all parents were as accepting as he was of having a gay child, but not to support them, leaving them in the dark? Those were the kind of people who did not deserve to have children.  
"And does your mother feel the same way?"  
Blaine's lips twitched into a small smile, but his eyes were still shrouded with sadness. Burt watched him carefully, his concern for the boy growing by the minute.  
"No, I don't think so. When my father is around, she seems a little colder towards me, but when we are alone she acts as any mother does."  
Burt nodded, and the room fell to silence. The voices of the nursing staff could just about be heard down the corridor, and sounds of various machines hummed into the background. Kurt began to shift once more under the covers, but with a few softly spoken words from the boy beside him, he once again fell still.  
"Kurt got attacked for who he was," Blaine spoke quietly, "and you're sitting here hoping he gets better. If it were I who got attacked, and it was me that was lying in this bed, my father would be hoping that being beaten up might straighten me out."  
"I'm sorry Blaine," Burt murmured, holding his head in his hands and sighing heavily, "I'm sorry that your father acts in such a way. I cannot replace your father, but I will be here if you ever need me. It's clear how much Kurt depends on you, and I'm thankful that you are there for him. Just know, the Hummel household will accept you, no matter what."  
Blaine dipped his head in gratitude, and the sadness finally retreated from his eyes.  
"Thank you. My father and I, we get by. We live like nothing changed, and I know that he still loves me, deep down. But I will remember that, if I'm ever in need."  
A nurse poked her head around the drapes, eyes lingering on her patient for a moment, before politely asking to talk with Burt outside. He slowly got to his feet, gazing at Kurt's face for a long while,

before turning to follow her out of the room.  
"Mr Hummel?"  
Burt turned, and his eyes once again met with those of his son's boyfriend.  
"Thank you for allowing me to be with Kurt."

When the nurse pulled back the drapes to check on her patient, she found both boys had fallen asleep. The darker haired child, who had not left his boyfriend's side since the attack, still sat beside the bed, his head resting on the pillow. Their heads were tilted towards one another, and they slept so close that they were no doubt together in their dreams. Smiling to herself, the nurse left them in peace; she hadn't the heart to wake them and tell them that visiting time was over.  
It had been eight hours since Kurt had been knocked unconscious, and both Will Schuester and Burt Hummel had left the hospital and returned home for the night. Will had not left until the doctor had spoken to them about Kurt's condition, and he had made sure that Blaine's parents had been informed of the situation. Burt had returned to his son's side for a few more hours, but neither he nor Blaine mentioned what they had spoken of before. He had left before it began to get dark, but Blaine, unable to stay awake any longer, had dropped to sleep beside Kurt.  
When the sound of voices sank into silence, and the hospital was left almost deserted, Kurt began to drift back to consciousness. At first, all that he could work out was that he was warm and safe, the stillness around him comfortable and peaceful. But something…something was wrong. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, and a slight tingle at his jaw line. The pain came back to him slowly, numbed by the painkillers he had taken before falling asleep, and nursed by the warmness that enveloped him. His hand…there was someone holding his hand. Somebody's breath tickled his face. His eyes flickered open, and as they adjusted to the dark, they focused upon the most beautiful of faces.  
Blaine's eyes were closed, and a few of his curls had fallen free from the hair gel. His head was resting on the same pillow, and it was his hands that clutched Kurt's protectively. A sentry, fallen asleep on watch. Kurt couldn't help but smile: Blaine had not left him, and had been watching over him all these long hours. His lips were parted slightly, and his breath smelt of coffee and cinnamon as it washed over Kurt's face. Moving carefully so as not to wake him, the boy edged closer to his companion, becoming suddenly aware of the throbbing pain that originated at the back of his head. His jaw also stung; an ache his unconsciousness had prevented him from enduring, and he could feel where the bruise had spread over his cheek. Putting the discomfort to the back of his mind, he pressed his lips to Blaine's, allowing the taste of his mouth to take away all of the pain.  
"Kurt…" Blaine murmured sleepily, his eyes remaining closed as one of his hands found its way to Kurt's torso, settling in the curve of his waist. It was not clear whether he was awake or still dreaming, so Kurt allowed himself wrapped in his strong arms, comforted by the feeling of safety it gave him. Resting his head back on the pillow, a sharp pain shot through his skull, and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering into the darkness. Desperate for an anesthetic, he threw himself into another kiss. He did not care if it woke Blaine this time; he needed him.  
Breaking apart, Kurt looked up to find Blaine's dark brown eyes watching him, confused and drowsy. Sheepishly, he sat back against the pillow, already feeling his cheeks beginning to turn red. At once, he regretted waking his boyfriend – he was clearly worn out, with dark circles beneath his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, it just hurts." he whispered into the darkness.  
"Hey, hey," Blaine soothed, running his hand over Kurt's cheek, "it's ok. I'm glad you woke me. I'm here if you need anything."  
They sat for a few moments in silence, and Blaine did not take his eyes from Kurt, concerned. The injured boy settled back down, but upon tasting the blood, thick and metallic, lingering on his tongue, he looked up to Blaine apologetically.  
"Can you get me a glass of water?"  
Obediently, Blaine stood up, and padded over to the sink on the far side of the room, filling a plastic cup with water and bringing it back to Kurt.  
"Here you are." Blaine whispered, holding the cup to Kurt's lips and tilting it back so he could drink. Kurt was thankful for the fresh water to wash away the blood, but as soon as Blaine had stood, he had immediately missed his warmth beside him. Placing the cup down on the table, Blaine took his boyfriend's outstretched hand, and allowed himself to be pulled back down to the chair, putting his head back on the pillow.  
"You okay?"  
Kurt nodded, but a subtle sadness lurked in those tired, blue eyes. Tilting his head inquiringly, Blaine gave his hands a squeeze, encouraging him to speak whatever was on his mind. With a sigh, Kurt spoke.  
"I'm so sorry for all this. If I hadn't had provoked those brutes, they might not have done it. All the trouble I've caused! Mr Schue, Principal Figgins…you. You've all had to get involved, on my account."  
"That's ludicrous, Kurt. I honestly cannot see how this is your fault in the slightest. It's those ignorant bullies that did this, and only they are to blame, do you understand? But it's alright; Puck will have got them by now."  
"Puck as well?" Kurt groaned, hating the way people had put themselves out for him. These were his demons, and he should face them alone. No one should be dragged into this, especially not Blaine. Poor Blaine…Kurt looked up into that exhausted face.  
"You have friends at McKinley, even if you do not see it. They did what they did because they care for you, and cannot stand watch you suffer." Blaine paused for a moment, giving what he had said time to sink in, "And I've done this because I love you. How on earth do you expect me to stand by, as some stupid homophobes hurt my boyfriend? What would you do if it was me?"  
Kurt sighed, and eventually, nodded in agreement. If it had been Blaine, he wouldn't have rested until he had got revenge, even if that meant he got hurt too. Love did that to you.  
"Did the bullies just run off?"  
"Yeah," Blaine laughed softly, flexing his fingers as he recalled the punches he had thrown, "with a bit of a push."  
Pulling Blaine's hands before his eyes, Kurt inspected them closely. Along the knuckles, small cuts had snagged the the skin, and bruises were beginning to form. Stroking his fingers softly over the wounds, Kurt choked back his tears as he realized what his boyfriend had done to protect him.  
"Hey, I think it's you we have to be more worried about."  
Chuckling quietly, Kurt snuggled closely to his boyfriend's shoulder, breathing in his scent. The pain lurked in the background, but he did not feel injured as he lay beside Blaine. His wounds may still be clear, but inside, Kurt was reassured with the knowledge that whatever happened, there were people who cared enough to stand up for him. He wasn't alone.  
"Do they really look that bad?" he asked, already feeling sleep approaching.  
"Beautiful," Blaine smiled, "you look beautiful, Kurt."

The next morning, Burt Hummel returned to the hospital, this time accompanied with his wife, Carole. It was still a weekday, so Kurt's stepbrother Finn could not visit, though he had promised to drop by over the next few days. Leaving the family alone to speak, Blaine left Kurt's side for the first time since the attack, assuring his boyfriend that he would return later, and would not be too far away. Stretching his aching limbs, Blaine wandered down the hallways of the hospital, following the signs to the coffee shop. He had only just realized how exhausted he was; his body felt heavy beneath him and his mind was running slow. A few nurses stopped him to ask if he was alright, but eventually, with a bit of guidance, he found his way to the cafeteria.  
Settling down at a table, a cup of steaming coffee clutched in his hand, Blaine sighed contently. It had been a rough few days, but they had made it through, the two of them. And one thing was for certain – Kurt was incredibly strong. Blaine couldn't help but admire him for that. To hold his head high even when the school he attended was so prejudiced against him for being gay, and to smile even when the bullying turned physical. Blaine bit his lip; he would have run. He did run, all those years ago. But there was no point looking back, for if he hadn't left his that school and transferred to Dalton, he would never have met Kurt.  
Taking a sip of his coffee, Blaine closed his eyes, allowing the bustle of the hospital to sink away into nothingness. He let the steady beat of his own heart consume him, his breathing becoming the only sound to his ears. He wanted to sleep…but his mind would not allow him to, not yet. Taking another sip to banish the weariness he felt, he let his thoughts wander to Kurt. His Kurt.  
"Blaine?"  
A familiar voice crept its way into Blaine's mind, too close to be ignored. A hand squeezed his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to see two men standing at his side. Smiling at the faces he had come to recognize so well, he invited them to sit down at his table, glad that he now had a distraction to prevent him from falling asleep.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
Will Schuester smiled, shrugging.  
"Well, Rachel is more than happy to look after Glee club for one morning, so we decided to come and visit here. Plus, Finn is eager to see his brother."  
The boy who sat at Will's side looked towards Blaine apologetically, almost ashamed, and his voice was quiet when he spoke.  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't there when this happened, Blaine. I could have helped see them off, or taken them to the Principal. I'll mention this to Kurt later…but I feel awful for not being around. I'm his step-brother after all – I should be there to protect him."  
"Its fine, none of us could have helped it," Blaine replied, shaking his head, "and I'm sure Kurt will understand. Let's just be thankful that it didn't turn out to be a lot worse."  
"How is he doing?" Will asked, his eyes narrowed with concern. Blaine paused before answering, remembering what the doctor had informed them of this morning.  
"His condition is stable, and there are no adverse effects from any of the blows, but the bruising will stay there for a few weeks, and the cut of the back of his head will need time to heal. He seems okay though, apart from the pain, so…" Blaine trailed off, looking down into his coffee.  
"We're sorry Blaine; we all know how hard this is for you."  
Blaine looked up at Will gratefully. It was difficult for him to see the person he loved hospitalized, especially because the reason he had been bullied was something they both shared. They had grown used to being picked on for being gay, but in a way, it just made their love stronger.  
"Thank you, but I'm happy as long as I can stay with Kurt. He needs me, and I need him."  
Will nodded respectfully, reaching over to place his hand once more on Blaine's shoulder.  
"I understand. Principal Figgins has granted you time off to stay with Kurt, and I think your singing is good enough to miss a few Glee club meetings, don't you?"  
The two of them laughed, but almost immediately, worry shadowed Will's face.  
"It's your parents that are the main concern. I contacted them last night to tell them where you were, but I don't think they are too happy with you missing too much of school. Are you sure they'll be alright with you staying with Kurt?"  
Blaine swallowed. The matter of his parents had been one that had plagued him since last night, when he remembered that he had not spoken to them about the ordeal. He had been meaning to call them, but deep down, he was just scared of what they would say. He was scared they would try to drag him away from Kurt.  
"I'll speak to them." he promised, his stomach tying into knots as he imagined their response, "But didn't you want to see Kurt? Burt and Carole are with him, but I'm sure they won't mind some visitors."

"Listen, mom, I'm sorry, it's just…he really needs me. No, I know. Please, mom, you know how hard this is for me. Don't make me have to choose, please."  
Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips, distressed. As he held the phone to his ear, he could hear his mother also sighing exasperatedly on the other end. They had been on the phone for over half an hour; she had wanted to know everything about the attack, what had happened to Kurt, if Blaine had been injured, and what had happened to the bullies. Blaine tried to answer as best he could, but the most difficult task was to convince her that, despite Kurt's stable condition, the injured boy still needed Blaine there.  
"I know what you'd like me to do. You'd like me to come home right now, and go back to school tomorrow like nothing happened, and resist from visiting Kurt until the weekend. Am I right?"  
Waiting testily for an answer, he gritted his teeth and locked his jaw defiantly. He knew that he was correct; his mother missed him being at home, and she was worried. All parents worry, even those who do not fully accept their sons. But however much he cared for her, he couldn't just follow her wishes, if his heart did not agree with them.  
When his mother confirmed his statement, he continued, letting his desperation flow clearly through his voice. He needed her to understand what this meant to him.  
"I just can't do that. I know you love having me at home, but Kurt needs me more than you do right now. He's getting better physically, but the emotional effect this had had on him…I've got to stay with him. And as much as he needs me, I need him too. I love him so much, mom."  
The line crackled as his mom sighed once again into the receiver, but this time it was gentler. As if she was coming to terms with what he was asking of her. And yet, Blaine continued.  
"I know you do not fully accept that part of me yet, but all I need is for you to understand. It's just who I am; I haven't changed. I am, and I always will be your Blaine, but as a parent, you have got to understand that I now belong to someone else too. I'm his Blaine, too. He's my boyfriend, and he's in hospital. I will stay with him as long as needs be. I'm sorry."  
Blaine waited to hear her response, but it did not come. There was silence at the other end of the line, and his initial thought was that she had hung up on him. Just as he was about to take the phone from his ear, he heard her voice, clear and controlled.  
"I know, I understand. I accept you more than you believe, as does your father. He will take a bit more persuasion to allow you to stay, but I'll make him see how much this means to you. Kurt is a good kid, and I'm glad he's the one to own my son's heart. Send him my love, and stay in touch Blaine. I love you."  
Blinking his eyes, Blaine returned her love quietly and ended the call. He knew that he should be delighted – the dreaded conversation was over, and his mother had allowed him to stay with his boyfriend for the next few days. But his skin prickled, and inside his chest, his heart began to beat that tiny bit faster.  
_I accept you more than you believe, as does your father._  
Acceptance is something all teenagers struggle with, but unbeknown to most of them, there are some people who fight a constant battle to be seen in a good light, as a normal human being. Who live every day knowing that hatred follows them like a curse, and they are persecuted, just because of something they could not help. Trapped. Blaine and Kurt had always been victims, always been strangers to acceptance, because of their orientation. But they had each other, and they got by, even when the bullying escalated to blows and blood.  
But, for the first time since he had come out, Blaine had received his parents' affection for who he was. Even if they did not say it out loud, they had come to terms with his sexuality, and unlike all the cruel people he had faced in this world, they respected him. Had always known they had loved him, but this…this was something else.  
Dropping down into the chair, he pocketed his phone and wrapped his cold hands around his coffee once more. His thoughts wandered to Kurt, and Blaine was desperate to tell him what he had just discovered, but he refrained from walking back up to his ward. Burt, Carole, Finn and Will Schuester were still visiting him, and no doubt the nurses would frown upon too many guests. Blaine could wait – he had all evening to speak with him, alone. He had days.

Another day was reaching its end, and the sun was already beginning to set by the time Kurt's visitors left him. Carole, who had fussed over Kurt in her usual motherly way, had offered to bring Kurt some books and some music to keep him occupied, and Finn had reported to his brother what he had missed in Glee club, passing on sentiments and love from the other kids. Burt, his pride in his son overflowing, had told Kurt to stay strong, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze before following his wife and step-son from the hospital.  
Will Schuester had respectfully left the family alone after he had seen Kurt, and instead had accompanied Blaine on a short walk. The boy had looked exhausted, but seemed a lot brighter since his phone call with his parents. As they took in the fresh air outside the hospital grounds, Blaine had expressed his happiness in being able to stay with his boyfriend, despite the long days and the restless nights.  
When the sunlight had begun to sink into darkness, and the Hummel-Hudson family had said their goodbyes to Blaine and returned home, Will Schuester passed his number to the boy, promising to keep him up to date with what was happening to the boys who had attacked Kurt. When Blaine was once again alone, he passed through the doors of the hospital, planning to grab another coffee.  
He was just approaching the counter when a nurse ran up to him. He vaguely remembered her face from the other night, but he saw nothing but the fear and worry in her eyes. Dread filled his heart, and was pumped through his veins as hot as molten lead. _Something was wrong._ She reached out to him, and he held out an arm to support her, begging her to tell him what was wrong.  
"It's Kurt. You've got to come, quickly."  
Adrenaline rushing through his body, he bounded after the nurse, through the long hallways and up the steep staircases to Kurt's ward. Every second was painful; what had happened to Kurt while he wasn't there, beside him? That old feeling of blame crept up inside him once again, but he pushed it to depths of his mind as he concentrated on running. One foot in front of the other. Breathe.  
He heard Kurt's wails before he reached the doorway. The injured boy was gripping the bars of the hospital bed, his knuckles white and his whole frame quivering. His eyes were closed tightly, and he bit his lip, his beautiful face contorted with pain.  
Horror struck Blaine's heart like a poisoned arrow, but he moved swiftly as he went to Kurt's side. The nurse lingered behind his shoulder, but upon the instruction to get some painkillers and a glass of water, she hastened to obey. Returning his attention to his boyfriend, Blaine reached out hesitantly to place a hand on his fevered brow, speaking to him soothingly.  
"Hey, hey, I'm here. Kurt, listen to my voice. It's ok, Kurt, I'm here…"  
Kurt's eyes opened, fixing on Blaine's. They swam with tears, the shimmering blue drowning behind the pain and the fear. Tortured blue. Blaine felt his own terror connect with that of his boyfriend, wrapping them up in a vicious, tangled web. Pulling himself free of it, Blaine looked into those eyes with courage, uttering whispered promises that everything would be okay.  
Kurt released his grip on the bars, and instead his fingers clung desperately onto Blaine's shirt, pulling him closer. Blaine did not resist against it, and allowed himself to be dragged down to Kurt's level, his face pausing only centimeters from his boyfriend. He gazed into those frightened eyes momentarily, before his lips were pulled clumsily to Kurt's in a frantic, desperate kiss.  
The nurse returned, but upon seeing the kissing boys, quickly placed the pills and the glass onto the table before retreating back out of the door. Kurt clung to his boyfriend with all the strength he had left, and Blaine could taste blood from where the boy had bitten through his lip. Groaning, the Kurt sank back into the pillows, letting go of the other's shirt, and instead searching for his hand.  
Kurt's eyes did not open again for a few minutes, but a faint pulse could still be felt through his shaking fingers, which held tightly onto Blaine's. The younger boy fell into the chair beside the bed, breathing heavily and attempting to slow his racing mind. _What had happened?_  
Only when Kurt's breathing had returned to normal, and all traces of pain had faded from his face, did he open his eyes, the blue searching for the brown.  
"Are you ok, Kurt?" Blaine asked, concerned, his heart still pounding.  
Kurt nodded slowly, biting his lip once more. He looked towards Blaine apologetically, feeling awful for making the one he loved worry. He did not need any more stress right now; Kurt had already caused enough trouble. But it had hurt so much, and Blaine's love was the only anesthetic that worked. But to his surprise, Blaine smiled, and leaned over the bed to kiss him again.  
"Oi, stop biting your lip." he laughed softly as Kurt began to blush, "What was wrong?"  
"It began to hurt again. I haven't been alone since the attack until just, and I…" he trailed off, glancing towards the door fleetingly, "I have nightmares about it. About them."  
Blaine stroked his hand up Kurt's arm, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly before pressing his palm gently to the bruise which stained the pale skin of Kurt's cheek. He hummed the whole time, the tune to a song which both boys loved. Gently, his fingers moved over Kurt's face, pushing the hair from his forehead and stroking his lips, his humming slowly turning to singing.  
"_Oh pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than, less than perfect? Pretty, pretty please…If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect, to me…_"  
Kurt sighed happily, as Blaine pressed another kiss to his neck. His heart was content, nothing remaining of the fear he had felt earlier.  
"They can't touch us now. I'm here with you; I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you alone again, I promise."

It had been a week after the attack when the nurses finally agreed that Kurt could return home. The doctor was pleased with his recovery; the cut to the back of his head was suitably healed, and he had not had another breakdown since the other day. Blaine had barely left his side, refusing to break the promised he had made, only parting when Burt or Carole came to visit. Kurt's eyes grew brighter by the day, and most importantly, he smiled. The nightmares had not plagued him again, and every day, he grew stronger and happier. Blaine was so very proud, and he made it clear to Kurt that he thought so.  
"You," he whispered, tapping Kurt's nose with his fingertip, "are the best."  
Burt Hummel had left the room to sign his son's dismissal papers, and the two boys sat alone, reveling in each other's company and the thought of going home. Kurt had yet to pack his bags, and his possessions lay strewn over the floor, the table, and the end of the bed - ignored. Kurt perched himself on the edge of the mattress, dressed once more in his usual skinny jeans, and his boyfriend's Dalton sweater. Blaine sat beside him, gazing lovingly into his eyes, until the other's boy's cheeks began to blush.  
"And you," Kurt replied, shoving Blaine playfully in the shoulder, "need to back off. I get it. I'm brilliant. No need to tell me."  
Blaine laughed loudly, falling back onto the mattress, his arms raised in surrender.  
"Okay, okay. I guess I'll refrain from expressing my love, if it makes you self-conscious."  
Kurt huffed, irritated, but he could not stop a smile from spreading across his lips. Blaine, sensing he was forgiven, moved to sit cross-legged on the bed behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders affectionately. Nuzzling into Kurt's neck, he sighed contentedly.  
"Does going home mean I'll have to go back to school, d'you reckon?" Kurt asked, worriedly.  
Blaine shook his head firmly, hugging the other boy that little bit tighter. If he was honest, he wasn't sure - but he hoped not, for Kurt's sake. The boy was still fragile, and in the bustling halls of McKinley High, any little thing could hospitalize him again. Especially if the bullies were still there. Blaine had not heard from Will Schuester, and so he assumed nothing had been done about the boys. Which meant McKinley was still a threat. No, Kurt could not return yet. But would Blaine?  
As if reading his fears, Kurt asked the question which neither of them had an answer too.  
"Will you have to go back? Without me?"  
Pressing his lips to his boyfriend's neck, he prayed that Kurt could not sense the fear which tore at Blaine's heart like a wild animal. Nothing stopped him from going back; he had no excuse to stay at home. But as much as he wanted to dismiss it, he had a horrible feeling that McKinley was not safe for him either. The bullies still walked the hallways, and they would find him. He was the boy that had chased them off with his punches, who had taken their toy away. Who had humiliated them, and who had very nearly got them expelled. They would find him, and give him the same treatment they gave Kurt.  
"I don't know. I hope not."  
"I still need you around."  
Blaine nodded. That was another reason he did not want to go back. Twice, he had left Kurt alone for only a few minutes, and twice, something terrible had happened. _When he wasn't there._ All it needed was a third time, and this time, he was sure that Kurt would not recover as he had done previously. The very next time Blaine was apart from Kurt, would be the time something life-threatening happened.  
"I know."  
The boys clung onto each other for another few moments, but hearing Burt's voice approach, Kurt moved to stand up out of Blaine's embrace. They would be leaving as soon as the paperwork was done, and first, his bags needed packing. There would be plenty of alone-time later.  
Reaching down to pick up his holdall, Kurt winced, his hand flying to the back of his head. He desperately wanted to go home, but there was no denying that he was still in pain from his wounds.  
"Need some help?"  
Kurt nodded, sitting back down on the bed, and allowing Blaine to fetch the bag for him. He had not stood for almost a week, and his knees felt weak and unsteady beneath his weight. After all this time in the hospital bed, rising to his full height made his head swell, and he could barely think straight, let alone walk. Blaine put the bag on the bed, and together, they began to throw Kurt's possessions into it.  
Burt paused in the doorway, leaning on the door frame with his eyes fixed to his son. He was glad that, at last, he could rejoin them at home, and the long drives to the hospital every day would be over. Burt had missed his son's wise, caring nature – the way Kurt managed to persuade him not to eat food that would be bad for his heart, and the way he brought his lunch to the garage on the weekends. But, thinking of Kurt every day, Burt had made his best effort to care for his own health as much as his son would. The Hummels had spent too long in hospitals for now.  
"I'm almost ready, dad." Kurt flashed a smile at his father, and Burt could not help but be astonished at how much brighter he looked. And Burt knew the reason.  
Looking towards the other boy, who had knelt down to pick Kurt's earphones up from under the bed, Burt felt only gratitude. Blaine. Loyal, devoted, and completely head-over-heels in love. He could not have wished for his son to have found any other boy. Blaine was a good guy, there was no doubt.  
"Take your time. We're all sorted, so I'll wait in the car until you're done."  
And with that, Kurt's father disappeared. Blaine stood back up, and zipped the holdall closed, rejoining Kurt on the bed. Though Kurt's smile still lingered on his lips, there was a shadow of sadness hidden behind his mask. He was still thinking about what they had spoken of earlier. Blaine could see it, flickering in those blue eyes.  
"Hey, don't worry." he murmured, putting his hand on Kurt's knee, "I won't leave you. They'd have to physically drag me from you, okay? I'll fight them all. My parents, the school, Principal Figgins, your father, everyone."  
Chuckling, Kurt nodded, and got to his feet. Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist to support him, and Kurt put his arm over the boy's shoulders. Blaine grabbed the bag before they left the room together, and slowly made their way through the long hallways of the hospital.  
"You'd fight them?" Kurt asked quietly.  
"Of course." Blaine confirmed, looking across at his boy. Yes, Blaine would fight them, all of them, until his dying day. Their love was too precious to lose. "Us against the world."

Helping Kurt settle down into the sofa, Blaine smiled to himself. Though this was not his home, he wouldn't prefer to be anywhere else. From upstairs, he could just about hear the noise of Finn's video games, and in the kitchen, Carole sang peacefully to herself as she bustled to get dinner ready. Finn had definitely inherited her voice. Burt had gone straight back to work as soon as they had returned home, to make up lost time that he had spent with Kurt at the hospital. But before he had left, he had taken Blaine to one side, and his eyes flickering with memories of their conversation a week ago, he had told the boy to stay as long as he wanted.  
"Would you like a drink?" Blaine asked Kurt, running his fingers through the brunette hair. Kurt nodded, resting his head gently against the arm of the sofa, and looking up at Blaine with his big, blue eyes. Beautiful blue.  
Blaine pulled away from his gaze, and cautiously entered the kitchen. He had only visited the Hummel-Hudson household a few times, and previously, Kurt had always played host, courteously fetching drinks and directing Blaine wherever they went. But without Kurt by his side, he felt like he was intruding the privacy of the family.  
"Oh, Blaine dear! Are you alright?" Carole turned to notice the boy standing in the doorway, an unsure expression on his face. Concern flashed across her features, but he quickly put her mind at ease, approaching the sink.  
"I was just getting Kurt a drink of water, if that's alright."  
"Of course!" the woman replied, putting a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder as he turned on the tap. "Feel free to get anything you want; no need to be such a gentleman in this house!"  
He smiled at her gratefully, and she returned to preparing the food. From the kitchen, the sound of Finn's game was much louder, and Carole frowned, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
"Honestly, I don't understand why he has it so loud! All that shooting, gunfire, shouting…" she rolled her eyes, "and if it's not warfare games, its football!"  
Blaine laughed, pouring water into a glass he found on the drainer. He was already beginning to settle in, and he was glad he got along so well with Kurt's family. He dared not think how it would be if Burt and Carole were alike to his parents; he would face disappointment in both households.  
"Thank god that Kurt is not into video games as well. He's the quiet one. Well, except when he sings. He likes to put on little performances in the shower – you can even hear it over Finn's racket!"  
"I can imagine." Blaine smirked.  
Taking the glass back into the room and handing it to his boyfriend, Blaine sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, pulling Kurt's feet onto his lap and gently massaging them. The boy sipped the water, adjusting the bandage which was still wrapped around his brow. Only a few more days until he could take it off, as the doctor had instructed, and he was to take painkillers for as long as was necessary. Kurt had tried to throw the pills away, claiming he did not need them as long as he had his boyfriend beside him, but Blaine had retrieved them from the bin, and always kept them in his pocket. And though he knew Kurt was getting better – the bruise on his cheek was already beginning to pale – there was no knowing if an emotional side effect was still dormant in his mind. Blaine did not want to be caught out again, as he had been at the hospital.  
"Blaine…"  
Pulled from his thoughts, Blaine looked across to Kurt, who had reached across to put the glass down on a table. Allowing himself to be pulled down so he was lying behind Kurt, he put an arm around the other boy's middle, glad of the closeness. The injured boy sighed happily as Blaine rested his chin on his shoulder and began scratching his back idly with his fingers. It was the little things Blaine did that made Kurt feel truly at one with him.  
"Blaine..." he begun again, and with a hum from the boy behind him, he continued, "do you reckon we should go back to Dalton?"  
Blaine did not have to think before giving his answer.  
"No."  
Kurt drew back slightly at Blaine's quick, blunt answer, but he chose to think it over before responding. He had been so sure that Blaine would say yes - that they should return to the Academy which had been their refuge during the hard times. Eventually, when Kurt could not decode his boyfriend's thoughts, he asked.  
"Why do you say that?"  
Blaine sighed, pressing his lips together as he ran through his answer in his mind. He had to be careful; Dalton still meant so much to him - and Kurt – but there was something that had firmly planted the answer 'no' in his head. Something difficult to explain.  
"Dalton," he began, wrapping his arms tighter around the other boy, "was the same for me as it was for you. We both sought safety there, with its zero-tolerance for bullying policy, and its acceptance for people like us. But though it kept us sheltered, and offered us a place to stay while we built up our courage and got our lives back on track, we couldn't stay there forever.  
"For people like us, there will always be demons that follow us, that haunt our footsteps. And though we may need to hide from them for a time, we will have to face them, in the end. Or else we would never be able to re-enter the world, and continue our lives. We needed to face our fears, and confront those who despised us. For you, it was Karofsky. For me, it was just the fear of what the world outside Dalton had become, whether it was still the same as I remembered it to be.  
"And we did that, Kurt. We returned to McKinley and in doing that, both you and I faced our demons. And we defeated them, together. Now, there will still be those few that try to get us down, like those boys who did this to you, but we just have to put up with that. In time they will come to see their mistakes. They'll realise their ignorance, and they'll eventually regret what they did. But only if we remain strong, and show them that we're not hiding - we're not backing down just because they have told us we are _wrong_. If we return to Dalton, we'll be undoing all that work we've done, in standing up for our homosexuality. All this," Blaine motioned at Kurt's injuries, "will be for nothing."  
Slowly, Kurt began to understand. It could be seen behind his eyes, as his mind came to terms with how it must be. Great pain must come before great things can happen. He understood how acceptance would be difficult to win – and staying McKinley would be the only way to do so, even if meant a few more injuries. Kurt nodded, his heart feeling soothed by Blaine's words.  
"It makes sense."  
"We've got to keep fighting, basically. Dalton was there for us when we were weak, but now we are strong, because we have each other to lean on. Keep fighting. As I said: us against the world."  
Kurt bit his lip. He already felt tired of the fight, but he put that down to his recent injuries. He would recover, and he would rejoin the battle. With Blaine beside him, he could do anything.  
"Didn't I tell you," Blaine scolded with a grin, "not to bite your lip?"  
"Yes," Kurt replied innocently, "but last time you kissed me to get me to stop."  
"I forget." Blaine smirked, leaning over to press his lips to his boyfriend's. Burt would not be back for a long while, and Finn was occupied upstairs. They had all afternoon to spend in each other's arms…but tomorrow, Blaine made a mental promise to ring Will Schuester. His parents had allowed him to stay with Kurt for as long as needed, but would the school? He hoped so.

The house fell once again into a relaxed silence. It was mid afternoon, so Finn was at school, and Burt was still working at the garage. Carole, after checking a million times over to make sure the boys were alright, had popped out to the shops; after years of only feeding two mouths, it must have been quite a step to handle four meals a night. Now it was five. From the sofa in the living room, Kurt's gentle breathing could just about be heard, and every so often, a low, happy sigh. Blaine had left him to rest, and now sat at the dining room table, staring at the objects in front of him. His phone. A slip of paper.  
Worry for Will's response kept him cautious, and he did not move to pick up the phone. He had promised to himself that today, he would ring Will Schuester, and ask him the question that had been keeping him awake, even as he lay beside his boyfriend. The question of which both of them feared the answer.  
"Blaine?"  
Kurt appeared in the doorway to the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The blanket he had slept under was wrapped around his shoulders, and his bare feet padded across the carpet as he approached the boy sat at the table.  
"Hey," Blaine smiled, glad of the distraction, "how are you feeling?"  
Moving behind Blaine, Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, and began to gently rub them with his fingers. Blaine relaxed, uttering a small sigh as the aches and pains in his back were gently massaged away.  
"Better." Kurt replied, noticing the phone that was laid, purposely, beside Will's scribbled-down mobile number, "Haven't you done it yet?"  
Groaning, Blaine held his head in his hands, shaking his head slightly in answer. Why was he so frightened? Was it simply the thought of having to leave Kurt for the first time in many days, or was it fear for what the bullies would do to him if he returned to McKinley? Perhaps it was both.  
"I think you ought to, Blaine. We're both worried about what he'll say, but we need to know."  
"Yes, I guess." Blaine murmured, but he still did not reach for his phone.  
"Maybe they'll have been expelled already?" Kurt suggested, reading the unmistakable fear that darkened his boyfriend's face.  
Nodding slowly, Blaine picked the phone up, and dialed the number with shaking fingers. Three rings, that was all, and then Will's voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Mr Schue," Kurt's hands rubbed his back encouragingly, "its Blaine Anderson."  
There was a moment of silence, but Will's voice sounded again, clear and untroubled.  
"Hey Blaine, what's up?"  
"Well…" the darker haired boy trailed off, as Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders, leaning close to the phone so he could hear what was being said. Blaine blinked, considering ending the call, but then his boyfriend's hand was holding his, silently returning the advice Blaine had given to Kurt so many years ago. Courage.  
"Is Kurt alright?" Will's voice was quick and anxious, and the sound of a closing door suggested he had left the room he was in, and was now alone. "Blaine?"  
"Kurt's fine," the boy reassured, "he's doing really well actually. It's just…"  
Will hummed encouragingly, and pulling all of his confidence together, Blaine spoke what had been running through his restless mind over the past few days.  
"I was wondering, now that Kurt is on the mend and is no longer in the hospital, whether I would have to return to school? I know that's what I should do, and probably what my parents want as well, but the truth is…" Blaine paused, "I just can't leave Kurt right now."  
Will took a deep breath on the other end of the line, but before he could answer, Blaine continued.  
"I would never forgive myself if something happened when I was not here, and he feels the same if something were to happen to me, at school. Those boys…they're going to want revenge."  
"Blaine, those boys won't go near you, trust me."  
"No, you don't understand!" Blaine cried, tears already beginning to form in his eyes from the desperation of it all. Why couldn't they ever see?  
"Those boys will kill me if I go back. You can promise anything you like; you can tell me that they won't be allowed near me, or that they've learnt their lesson. But they don't just give up – they're not scared of the rules. They will find me, and will treat me to what I prevented them from doing to Kurt."  
Sobs tore from his chest, and Kurt's arms wrapped themselves tighter around him, holding him together. Will sighed exasperatedly, before giving his answer.  
"How do you know this?"  
Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He was going to have to tell him. _Oh god._  
"Before Dalton, I was at a school where bullying was even worse than at McKinley. The teachers didn't care that I got beaten up on a regular basis, and the boys who did it never got what they deserved. So, I've been around it long enough to know what will happen. There is no safety for openly gay people, not at McKinley."  
Will inhaled sharply, taken aback by Blaine's personal story, but he remained professional as he gave his answer.  
"I'm sorry Blaine, for what happened to you. And to Kurt. Bullying at McKinley often goes under the noses of the teachers, and I regret to tell you that we can't always sort it out:-"  
"But Kurt got sent hospital!" Blaine protested, "You can't just let that slide!"  
"No, I know. And so that is why I will go straight to Principal Figgins now, and demand that he gets the boys thrown out. You're right – we can't just let them get away with it."  
"Thank you," Blaine spoke weakly, swallowing back his sobs.  
"And as for you staying with Kurt, I'm sure that won't be a problem. You can return to school when Kurt does, and you can catch up together. But, Blaine?"  
"Yes?"  
"We all miss you here in Glee club… both of you. I know that Kurt won't be able to, but we would love it if you could spare an afternoon to come and see the others, and let them know how the two of you have been. They're anxious to know. Is that alright?"  
Blaine hesitated to give his consent, looking over to the boy beside him and passing on the message through his eyes. Kurt paused his massaging momentarily, the prospect of being alone dawning over him sinisterly at first, but then he nodded. He could probably get by a few hours without Blaine, and plus, the other boy needed to get out. Kurt noticed how tired Blaine was getting – not just physically, but tired of being indoors. Tired of being stuck beside him all these days. He needed to see the others, and maybe he could report back to Kurt what they had been doing in Glee.  
"Sure," Kurt mouthed, smiling so Blaine knew he was being honest. Blaine dipped his head with appreciation, before relaying his agreement back to Will.  
"I'll give you a call when the boys have been sorted, and then we'll arrange it. Glad to hear you're both okay."  
"Thank you," Blaine answered, Kurt's voice echoing his, just loud enough for Will to hear the two of them. When the call was ended, Blaine placed the phone back on the table, and stood to entangle himself in Kurt's arms, losing himself. The sudden reminder of his old life had shaken him, and he frantically tried to push it from his mind, grappling onto his current life. He inhaled Kurt's scent, their skin coming into contact, as he ran his fingers lovingly through the light brown hair.  
"It's alright - you said it, and it's over. That's behind you…this is where you belong now." Kurt soothed his troubled boyfriend, who clung to him as if he had nothing else left.  
"I know," Blaine mumbled, and yet refused to break apart from the other boy. He'd done it: the phone call was over, and Will was going to sort it out. But how many times would he have to tell people about his past, just to get them to understand how it was for those out the closet? He shuddered, and Kurt wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders, leading Blaine towards the sofa. _It's over now…_

Kurt?" Blaine called, poking his head around the doorframe to peer into the living room, looking for his boyfriend. He was dressed in his usual school clothes: a blue striped shirt, navy bowtie, and grey ankle-length trousers. Spinning the keys he had borrowed from Carole around his finger, he slipped his phone into his pocket, and called Kurt's name once more. He needed to get going, else he would be late.  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
Kurt skipped down the stairs, shining with a new energy. He had been getting stronger day by day, and no longer spent hours asleep on the sofa. Though he didn't have to wear a bandage around his head, he was still often plagued by headaches, whenever he moved to quickly or touched the wound. But now, his face was glowing, and he smiled widely as he reached the bottom of the stairs to fix Blaine's collar.  
"Are you off, then?"  
"Yeah," Blaine murmured, checking he had everything he needed, "are you sure you'll be alright?"  
Kurt rolled his eyes, pushing his hair from his brow. It was still dripping wet from his morning shower. Placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder, he pushed the boy towards the door, and for the millionth time, assured him that he would be okay. One morning.  
"I'll be fine, stop worrying," Kurt groaned, the smile still spread across his lips, "now, off you go."  
Blaine paused for a moment, concerned, but eventually allowed himself to be guided through the door and onto the step. Nothing would happen, surely, and Kurt really was getting much better. Plus, he had to agree, getting out into the fresh air and being amongst other people would be a welcome relief.  
"Ok, I have my phone on. Don't hesitate to call me if something's wrong. Have you got your painkillers?"  
Before he knew it, Kurt had pressed his lips to Blaine's, almost crushing him with the impact of the kiss. Kurt chuckled to himself, tousling Blaine's curls playfully, before pulling away and shoving Blaine down from the step.  
"I have now."  
Blaine caught his breath, momentarily stunned by the sudden kiss, before nodding and making for the car. He was borrowing Kurt's, under Burt's permission, for the short ride to McKinley and back. He was only staying for one morning, to see the Glee Club, and he had promised not to stay too long. But he really needed to show his gratitude, for how much care they had expressed for their wellbeing.  
"Oh, and Blaine?" Kurt called, before closing the door. "Give my thanks to Puck."  
Blaine nodded, clambering into the car. Of all the members of Glee, Noah Puckerman was the last Blaine would have expected to get involved. From what Kurt had told him, Puck used to be the one doing the bullying, before Glee had rehabilitated him. Despite becoming a better person, he had never shown any attention towards Kurt and Blaine, aside when they had to work together. For him to chase after the bullies…he really must care, deep down.  
It was not a long drive to McKinley High, and Blaine had often driven this route when he picked Kurt up before school. Will Schuester had called only a few days ago, informing them that the two boys who had beaten Kurt up had been suspended from the school, while the Principal took time to decide whether to expel them. Will had invited Blaine to come and visit the members of the Glee club, providing he had a short meeting with the Principal in order to finalize the expulsion. Finally, action was being taken. And yet, it was tragic that one of them had to go to hospital in order for it to happen.  
Blaine parked the car in one of the empty slots at McKinley's car park, and a strange feeling of unease washing over him as he approached the buildings which made up the school. Though he had only transferred a few months back, McKinley was already where he belonged, and come to know it so well. It was odd that, after only a week of being away, he felt unsure about entering. As if he was returning to his home town after years of living abroad.  
Walking through the corridors, Blaine found it was almost deserted. Classes had already begun, and the voices of teachers could just be heard as he passed the doors of different classrooms. A few members of staff walked by him, smiling kindly as they recognized his face, and assumingly remembered what other teachers had told them about the attack. It must have passed around quickly, and no doubt every student in the school knew.  
A few Cheerios skipped past him, giggling amongst themselves and waving to him shyly. After years of being in an all boy's school, he had forgotten how most girls reacted when they saw him. They would be disappointed if they knew the truth. His mind strayed back to Kurt, and he smiled. He wouldn't wish it to be any other way.  
Turning down the next hallway, Blaine came to a halt at the door of the choir room. Though his hand reached for the door handle, he did not enter, and instead stood outside to listen. Will's voice rang out clearly above all the others, with Rachel's high soprano voice chipping in every so often. A general hum of background conversation could also be heard, and Blaine tried to recognize his new friends from their voices alone. There was Brittany's slow, quiet murmur; Puck's deep grumble as he expressed his annoyance for Rachel's interruptions; Rory's broad Irish accent; Santana's sharp, bitter retort as she complained about the assignment. Blaine smiled as he heard each one – he had begun to miss those personalities during his lonely hours in the hospital.  
Deciding that it would do him no good to linger any longer, Blaine opened the door quietly, so as not to interrupt Will.  
"-so, I want you to find an artist that has used the theme of conflict in their songs, and be prepared to share them to the class next week. Understand?"  
Before the boys and girls could respond, Rachel had noticed Blaine slipping into the room, and had leapt to her feet with an excited squeal.  
"Blaine!"  
And then, he was surrounded. Will attempted, in vain, to get them to sit down and give the boy space, but no one listened as they joined Rachel in their exclamations. Only Finn stayed where he was, leaning back in his chair with a slight smile while flashing Blaine a wink. Allowing an overwhelmed Rachel to throw her arms around his neck, he looked up to his classmates with a grin.  
"Hello guys."  
The girls, tears in their eyes, pulled him into heart-felt hugs, planting kisses on his brow and cheeks. Even Santana, who had previously showed her disdain for Blaine quite clearly, wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear when she knew no one was listening.  
"I'm glad you're both alright. Honestly."  
Dipping his chin to show his appreciation, he caught her hand and gave it a squeeze. After what had happened to Kurt, the safety of all those out of the closet was at risk, and surely she had been frightened for herself? Letting her return to her seat, he turned to the boys, who all showed the same concern as the girls. In this room, everyone stuck up for one another.  
When Puck stepped towards Blaine, the boy did not expect to be pulled into such a fierce hug. Noah was not dressed in his usual letterman jacket, and instead wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. Blaine, barely able to breathe, patted the other boy on the back, until he was finally released from those strong arms.  
"Glad you're back, Anderson. You have no idea how worried I've been."  
"Thank you Puck. Kurt sends his gratitude too, for what you did."  
Puck shrugged, taking a step back.  
"No worries, there was no way I could just let them get away. I found them, you know, skulking in the changing rooms."  
"What did you do?" Blaine asked cautiously, following Puck back to the choir room seats.  
"Roughed them up a little bit first, and then took them to the Principal by the ruffs of their necks." Puck motioned to his ordinary clothes, looking bare without his Titan's jacket, "It got me thrown off the team though, but no doubt Beiste will recruit me again next term."  
Blaine was about to apologize, when Will's hand gripped his shoulder, standing him before the Glee club.  
"So, how are you and Kurt doing, Blaine? We're all anxious to know."

Blaine averted his eyes, scuffing his shoe on the tiles of the floor nervously. There was no reason for him to be so worried; these were his friends, and they only wanted to know what had happened, after all. They were concerned, for him and Kurt. Friends. He looked across at their faces, inquisitive, reassuring. So why had his voice deserted him?  
"Blaine, are you alright?" Rachel asked hesitantly, glancing at Finn with puzzlement. She made a move to stand, but Will Schuester motioned to her to stay where she was, and came between Blaine and the others. Turning his back to the Glee club, Will put both of his hands on the boy's shoulders, and looked deeply into his eyes.  
"You don't have to tell them, if you don't want to. Okay?"  
Blaine shook his head firmly, still unable to make a sound. Not for the first time, Blaine felt like he was treading in a dream world. It was all so surreal, how this had happened to them. He hadn't quite come to terms with it. Lowering his gaze, Blaine pictured Kurt's face, smiling warmly to him. _Tell them. It'll take the weight of your heart._  
"I'm fine."  
Moving aside, Will returned to his seat beside the piano, still cautious. But Blaine took a deep breath, and with a glance at the wall, where Kurt's blood had been wiped from the paint, he began to speak.

After he had told his story, Will allowed the members of the Glee club to speak to Blaine individually, the day's assignment left forgotten. Though Rachel bounded to him for another hug, speaking energetically about a duet they could do together within the next few weeks, Quinn cut ahead of her, standing before Blaine with a faint smile. After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, the girl wrapped her arms delicately around his middle, pulling him close. Blaine thought for a moment he could hear her sob, but when she spoke, her voice was composed and calm.  
"You know, I used to think you were an ass. But you're actually a really great guy. What you do for Kurt…you're probably to most caring guy in this school. It's a pity you're…"  
She trailed off, worrying that she had gone too far, and that Blaine would be hurt by her words. But the boy laughed, rubbing her back.  
"Gay. Yeah, sorry about that. But you'll find the perfect boy, Quinn, who loves you and cares for you. Maybe none of these guys," Blaine motioned discretely to the Glee boys, who were talking to Will, "are the right ones for you. But you'll find him one day – Kurt and I are proof of that."  
This time, Blaine was sure that the girl sobbed into his shoulder. In a way, he pitied her – all she wanted was to be loved, and all the boys she had dated had been wrong for her. But, sticking by his words, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, just before she broke away.  
"Thank you." she whispered, before turning away and returning to her seat beside the other girls.  
Standing, Brittany skipped nimbly towards Blaine, twisting her blonde pony tail between her fingers sweetly. Santana watched her curiously, but quite used to her flirtatious nature, turned back to her conversation with Quinn and Tina. Blaine, with a gentle laugh, took Brittany's outstretched hand, once again having to admire how tall the girl was.  
"Hey Britt, you alright?" he asked, linking his fingers with hers.  
"I'm good, are you?" When Blaine nodded, she moved closer to him, knocking her head to one side. "So…do you want to go out sometime?"  
"What, you mean on a date?" the boy asked nervously, taking a step back to put distance between them once more.  
"Well, yeah. Don't you want to?"  
"Brittany, it's not that you're not amazing, it's just…I'm with Kurt, and you," Blaine glanced towards Brittany's girlfriend fearfully, "you have Santana. And I don't want to get on the wrong side of Santana."  
"So? Double-date."  
Pausing, Blaine narrowed his eyes with confusion.  
"What?"  
"Double-date, you know? You and me. You're the only guy I haven't kissed in this whole school." Again, the girl took a step towards him, flicking her Cheerios skirt.  
"No Britt," Blaine uttered a strained laugh, "Double-dating is when two separate couples go out together. Not when someone has two dates. That's…that's called cheating."  
"I'm not a cheetah, I'm a Unicorn. Didn't you see my Class President posters?"  
Utterly baffled, Blaine dropped his hand to his side, and looked up into Brittany's eyes with all the honesty and sincerity he could muster.  
"I'm sorry Brittany; I'm going to have to say no."  
Dejectedly, the girl sighed, but her sadness did not last long. In a few moments, she was smiling once more, and pulled Blaine into a hug before skipping away.  
"I'm glad you and Kurt are okay!"  
Confused, Blaine dropped his eyes to the ground. He had never been at McKinley without Kurt by his side, and though he had got to know most of the Glee club members, they never ceased to surprise him. They were such a mismatched group of people – but that is what made Glee so special. It brought even the most unlikely of people together.  
Mercedes was the next to approach him. She smiled at him kindly, but he could see that she was not her usual, confident self. A strange sadness lurked in her eyes, and he looked at her questioningly.  
"Oh it's nothing," she laughed, pushing him away playfully, "I was pretty moved by your story, is all. Poor Kurt."  
"Yeah," Blaine agreed, understanding Mercedes' pain. After all, she had known Kurt the longest, and not seeing him since the attack must be ever so worrying.  
"Hey, you should come over to Kurt's, sometime this week. I can't really invite you, as it's not my house, but I'm sure Kurt would love you to drop by! No doubt he's sick of my ugly mug by now."  
Laughing, Mercedes reached up a hand, and stroked Blaine's face.  
"Hey, you're handsome white boy, and you know it too. But that would be great. As long as he is alright with it, I'll come and see him. I've missed him in Glee."  
Only when Mercedes had returned to her seat, and Blaine was once again stood alone in the middle of the choir room, did Finn walk over. He was the only one who had seen the two boys since the attack, at hospital and at his home, but Blaine knew, from the way he looked down at his shoes, there was still something he needed to say.  
"Hey, Blaine."  
"What's up, Finn?" the younger boy asked, certain that no one was listening to their conversation. The other kids had all turned their attention back to the assignment, and Will was talking to Rachel and Puck about their chosen song. He had missed this – the hustle and bustle of Glee club.  
"I'm really happy that you're back, even if it's only for today. I've kinda missed your suggestions – they make a nice break from Rachel's."  
Laughing, Blaine looked up at Kurt's step brother. There was still something there, hiding behind those eyes; something he had not said.  
"Blaine-" Finn began purposefully, before catching himself. Taking another couple of moments to rephrase what he was going to say, he twisted his hands together, unsure.  
"What is it, Finn?"  
"I just needed to tell you how thankful I am. All these years that I've known Kurt, all I seem to do is make him upset. When he fancied me, when Burt started hanging out with me, when Karofsky was bullying him…I just can't seem to do anything right, and I'm supposed to be his brother! But you…you offered him advice, took him under your wing, and made him happy. And then, last week – you were there for him when I couldn't be. So, thank you."  
"Finn," Blaine reached up to put a hand on the other boy's shoulder, "I love Kurt, and I promise you, I will never stop doing everything I can to make him happy."  
"I know."  
Taking a step back, Finn looked down at Blaine with a smile. The bell was about to go, and the Glee club would soon disperse to their next class. Blaine had stayed for much longer than he had planned, and his thoughts returned to Kurt, alone at the house.  
"I better be getting back. See you later, Finn."

Sending one last text message to his parents to let them know he was okay, Blaine dropped his cell phone onto the carpet and pulled Kurt into his arms. He was still a guest at the Hudson-Hummel house, as he had refused to leave Kurt alone until the boy was off his antibiotics and has returned to school. At first, they had obeyed Burt's wishes of sleeping on the separate sofas, but recently they had taken to sleeping on the same one, together. There was no doubt that Burt had caught on, as he must have seen them sleeping side by side when he got up to go to work in the morning. But he had not said anything, so they continued to sleep in one another's arms.  
"Hey, sleepy." Blaine murmured with a laugh, as Kurt yawned widely. It had been a long day for the two of them; Rachel and Mercedes had visited earlier in the day to report back to Kurt about Glee club, and what they were planning on doing for Regionals. Though he was glad for their visit, Kurt had not spent so long in the company of anyone but Blaine, and perhaps Carole, since the ordeal, and so he was quite worn out by the time his friends left.  
"Remind me never to let Rachel talk for more than an hour again. I can't take it." Kurt whispered back, and Blaine chuckled quietly as he pulled the blankets around them. Burt and Carole had already gone to bed, and Finn was at his girlfriend's for the night, so the house was already quiet.  
"Hey, they haven't seen you for a long while. There was a lot to tell you about."  
"I know but…urgh!" Kurt moaned, closing his eyes and settling his head back into Blaine's shoulder. Shaking his head, the dark-haired boy rolled his eyes, and imitated Rachel's high-pitched voice, just to spite his boyfriend.  
"Regionals is just around the corner, and we're all so excited! We need to think of a really, really awesome song, because we just _have_ to kick those Warbler's asses! I was thinking something by Barbara Streisand, because - who doesn't love Barbara? What do you think Kurt?"  
"I wish someone would hit me against the wall again." Kurt muttered quietly. Blaine, suddenly shocked by his boyfriend's words, broke out of his mock imitation and looked down at Kurt with concern. Sensing how Blaine had suddenly tensed, Kurt turned to him quickly with a smile.  
"Hey, I'm kidding. Really."  
Blaine nodded, but he still looked horror-stricken by Kurt's words, "I'm just sick of getting all excited over a show choir competition, only for Rachel and Finn to get the leads. Where's the point?"  
"I know…" Blaine trailed off, rubbing Kurt's upper-arms soothingly as he tried to hide his excitement, "and that is why I spoke to Mr Schuester the other day, when I was at McKinley, and:-"  
"You didn't..." Kurt's jaw fell open, his cheeks already beginning to blush as he looked up at a smiling Blaine.  
"And I asked him whether we," Blaine pushed Kurt's shoulder gently, "could sing a duet for Regionals. Just you and I. He put it to the rest of the Glee club, and everyone agreed that we should. A 'welcome back' present, as it were. What do you think?"  
"Oh god, Blaine!" Kurt's cheeks were now burning bright red, and he hid his face with his hands, embarrassed. Blaine was just wondering whether he had made the right decision, when Kurt laughed, and turned to throw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "I love you."  
"Rachel really wanted to tell you, but I said that I wanted to be the one to break it to you. In case you started blushing and weeping," Blaine kissed Kurt's rosy cheeks, "because _that_ would be embarrassing."  
"Hey!" The older boy shoved Blaine playfully, pushing him down onto the cushions of the sofa, "but I'm glad it was you that told me."  
Settling down beside his boyfriend, Kurt sighed happily, his heart soaring with happiness at the thought of singing before an audience at Regionals, representing the New Directions. It was a thrill he had only ever experienced once before, when he had been a part of the Warblers, and had sang 'Candles' with Blaine. But that was mostly a blur; he must have been too in love to take it all in. And in a few weeks, he would be doing it again.  
"And what song shall I have the pleasure to sing with the stunning Blaine Anderson, then?"  
"Well," Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's wonderful smelling hair, "that's for you to decide."  
Closing his eyes, Kurt allowed his mind to drift to all the songs he and Blaine had listened to in the car, or at home, or shopping in the mall. It needed to be perfect. Something that they both loved, something that described their love in the most beautiful way…something so, so special. When he was up there on that stage, with nothing but a microphone and the boy he loved singing beside him, he needed it to make him fall in love all over again.  
"I've got it." he smiled, his eyes still closed.  
"Care to tell?" Blaine murmured, his lips tracing along Kurt's temple, his ear, his jaw line. The bruise had long since faded, and according to Kurt, it no longer caused him any pain.  
"No," Kurt replied, shaking his head, "but you'll find out soon."  
Deciding not to argue, Blaine rested his head back against the pillows, and pulled Kurt close. The house around them was silent, and outside, only the faintest murmur of car engines could be heard from the main road. The living room was a mess – empty envelopes were scattered about, and the 'get well soon' cards that Kurt's friends had sent had been lined up on the table. The pile of Vogue magazines had toppled over, and the DVDs that the boys had watched that evening had been left open, and the discs were balanced on the mantelpiece and on top of the TV. But both boys were exhausted after the energetic day, and were now too warm in each other's arms to get up. They would tidy it up in the morning.  
Blaine could feel himself drifting to sleep, lulled by the warmth of his boyfriend's body beside him, and the sound of gentle breathing. He uttered a small, contented sigh, ready to fall asleep, when Kurt's voice broke the silence, and the boy sat up slightly against Blaine's chest.  
"I think I'm ready to go back."  
Blaine groaned sleepily, his eyes meeting Kurt's. They shimmered with determination and confidence, and looked towards Blaine with earnest, awaiting his approval.  
"Are you sure, Kurt?" the younger boy whispered back, his only concern for Kurt's health. The boy had barely ventured out of the house since coming home from the hospital, and he still got dizzy when going up the stairs or to the kitchen. Though his injuries looked better, there was no knowing how he would cope in the bustling hallways of McKinley.  
"I feel fine, Blaine, honestly. I've been feeling okay for ages now, and I really miss my friends. Not that I don't love spending all my time with you, but it'd be better for both of us to go back. We both miss Glee, and you don't deserve to be stuck at home with me all the time. So if you won't go back to McKinley without me," Kurt took a deep breath, "we'll both go back, together."  
Blaine had to admit that he too was missing the New Directions. One day had not been long enough to spend with them, with their weird and wonderful personalities, and Blaine knew that Kurt needed to get back to them. Plus, it was true that they had missed an awful lot of school work, and Blaine's parents were beginning to worry about his grades slipping if he did not return soon. Kurt would be fine, surely, as long as Blaine was there to look after him.  
"Okay, we'll see what your parents say. But I agree with you, it's about time we went back."

Kurt's hand found Blaine's. Both boys stood side by side, motionless, as the technicians fixed on their mics, and tucked the wires under their collars to hide them. On the other side of the curtain, the vocally flawless routine of the Dalton Academy Warblers was drawing to a close, and applause was already beginning to fill the hall. They had done excellently, there was no denying. Kurt and Blaine stood in silence, just listening, just breathing. This was the moment.  
From the wings, the rest of the New Directions approached quietly, suited in the same deep crimson blazers that Kurt and Blaine were wearing. The girls, who all wore shimmering scarlet dresses, stepped forward one by one to embrace both boys, while wishing them luck for when they stepped out on the stage. Neither Kurt nor Blaine could summon their voices to thank their classmates, but instead just nodded with gratitude and continued to stare at the curtain before them. Will Schuester watched with pride, placing his hands on the shoulders of his students, who in a few moments, would be representing their choir and their school.  
"We're all so proud of the two of you. You'll both do brilliantly."  
Bounding forward, Rachel adjusted the lapels of Blaine's blazer so they were lying flat, and began coaching them with her high-pitched voice.  
"Now, remember Blaine, let Kurt take the line first, before you come in, like, a moment after, and a little bit lower. Oh, and don't forget to hold the line a little longer than him, too. And:-"  
"Rachel, I think that's enough," Finn spoke up, taking his girlfriend's shoulders and pulling her away from the two boys, "they know how to sing."  
"Yeah, I know. Good luck!" she smiled, before skipping after her retreating classmates. The Warblers had now finished their performance, and the applause that ensued was almost deafening. To the left, the all-male choir could be heard exiting the stage, leaving the New Directions to bring the competition to a close. They had planned to do two songs; one would be sung by the whole choir, with Mike and Tina as lead vocalists. But first was Kurt and Blaine's duet, and after hearing the songs the Warblers had chosen, Kurt was beginning to doubt their own number.  
"How are we meant to follow that?" he asked quietly, his eyes wide as he looked blankly forward.  
"Hey," Blaine whispered, turning to take a step towards his boyfriend gently, "we're going to be fine. Sure, their performance was a crowd-pleaser, but we have something they don't have. Genuine love between two people, and a song which means something. When you chose it, what were you thinking of?"  
"Us. Our love." Kurt replied simply, swallowing as he heard the loudspeaker announce the name of their school.  
"Exactly. And the audience will see that through our singing. Let it melt their hearts, Kurt, like mine melts when I'm with you."  
Kurt nodded, smiling as Blaine squeezed his hand affectionately, chasing away the tears he had felt rising within him. The audience was once again quiet as they awaited the next performance, and all Kurt could think of was the empty stage that they would soon be stood upon, and the vast sea of faces that would look up at them. He could not even remember the ordeal that had happened a few weeks earlier; the excitement and the thrill of Regionals had overwhelmed him. And then, a voice. Close to his ear, tickling his neck…there was only one person he would allow that close to him.  
"I love you." Blaine whispered, pressing his brow to Kurt's temple.  
"As I love you," Kurt murmured back, quite sure that this would be their last moment alone, "more than I ever dreamed I would love someone."  
As the commentator called their names, Blaine and Kurt pulled close to one another, their lips meeting in a quick, heartfelt kiss, before the curtain was drawn upwards, and they walked forwards into the centre stage.  
Kurt forgot how to breathe. The audience was definitely bigger than the last time he had sung at Regionals with the Warblers, and today, hundreds of eyes gazed up at them expectantly. The spotlights shone down, singling them out, and below them, the band had already started to play. Kurt could feel his heart racing, and he knew that Blaine's must be beating equally as fast. Looking across at one another, Kurt wished nothing more than to be holding his boyfriend's hand. But no - for now, they must sing.  
Stepping forward towards the audience, Kurt let the music flow through his body, and allowed the tune to fall into step with his own heart beat. The mic rested against his cheek reassuringly, and Kurt smiled as his eyes fell upon the faces of his parents. He could feel Blaine watching him somewhere behind him – carefully, lovingly – and with a deep breath, Kurt parted his lips to sing.

"_Heart beats fast,  
Colours and promises;  
How to be brave -  
How can I love  
when I'm afraid  
to fall?_"

And then, Blaine was beside him. He was stood closer than he had been during rehearsal, but Kurt knew that they were best when they were together, as one. Blaine threw his boyfriend a quick smile, before looking out into the audience, and letting his voice fill the hall.

"_But watching you stand alone -  
All of my doubt,  
suddenly goes away  
somehow…_"

As Blaine's eyes once again found those of his duet partner, he realized how true those lyrics rang. When watching Kurt, Blaine found himself struggling to contain the love and pride which he felt. The boy had been through so much, and had come such a long way – through all of the odds. He was perfect, and he was his. Blaine could not imagine his life ever growing dull, not as long as Kurt was by his side.

"_One step closer…_"

Their voices came together in perfect unison, as the two boys approached one another carefully, meeting in the centre of the stage. The audience watched their every move, but the boys were no longer aware of anything but each other. And together, they sang – the song spilling their love out for all to see.

"_I have died, everyday,  
waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid,  
I have loved you,  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…_"

Once again, the song rang true. Both of them had gone through so much heartbreak and sorrow every single day, as gay children growing up in a world without acceptance or understanding, whilst they waited for the day they would stumble upon each other. But it had been worth it - all the bullying and all the hate - as fate had brought them together. And now, nothing would stop their love…not for a thousand years.

"_Time stands still,  
Beauty – I know she is.  
I will be brave,  
I will not let anything  
Take away,  
what's standing in front of me,  
Every breath; every hour,  
Has come to this._"

Nothing, not the bullies at school, nor the people in the world who believed their relationship was wrong, could take them away from one another. The haters had given their cruel words, they had dealt their heartless blows, but Kurt and Blaine only grew stronger. Looking across at his boyfriend, Blaine smiled. Meeting Kurt was the first truly wonderful thing to happen in his life, and he would not ever let him go. Though the ordeal of the other week was over, Blaine promised, right there, that he would never let it happen again.

"_I have died, everyday,  
waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid,  
I have loved you,  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…_"

The audience watched in a stunned silence as both teenagers sang their hearts out on the stage, their eyes shimmering in the spotlights. They had long since realized the boys were singing the song to one another, and though it had shocked them at first, not one member of the crowd could find it within their hearts to scorn such a display of affection. Burt and Carole were speechless as they watched their son sing, and for the first time, truly understood the adoration Kurt held for his boyfriend. It filled their hearts with joy to see him so happy, and with tears in their eyes, they found it impossible to look away.  
From the wings, the rest of the New Direction watched in awe. Though they saw Kurt and Blaine every day, and had seen them frequently at rehearsals in the weeks leading up to Regionals, they were all so glad that the couple had made it through the terrible ordeal. It was a tough life, being a teenager, and being a part of a club that was openly hated within the school did nothing to help. But they all knew it was moments like these, standing in the centre of a stage with a song in your lungs, which made it all worthwhile.

"_And all along I believed,  
I would find you,  
Time has brought  
your heart to me,  
and I have loved you,  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…_"

Only as the melody faded away and the hall sank back into silence, did Kurt and Blaine notice how close they were standing to one another. Their hearts beat in unison, and it took all of their self-control not to kiss right there, before hundreds of people. Blaine looked across into the eyes of his boyfriend, which glittered with emotion. So pure, so free; never again to be trapped.  
"We did it." Kurt whispered, as the audience burst into cheers and applause. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, almost as if to support himself, as the happiness welled up as tears in his eyes."Together."

...

_hope you liked it, I completly shattered reading this for the forst time. just remember that I put this on this so you could enjoy it. I dont own this story and someone please review me - how to add new chapters _


End file.
